


Long Distance Still Works

by TheLoneRaven909



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, OFF - Freeform, The Batter - Freeform, Watching, Zacharie - Freeform, a headcanon of mine, a sort of stalking, batter loves him, computer stuff, cute fluffy stuff, fluffy stuff, the player - Freeform, the player is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people ask if he's dating someone, he always has fun replying. Hell yeah he is, but his boyfriend isn't your typical guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Still Works

**Author's Note:**

> ((oops im just gonna drop this here ahaha. its an idea i had. i might add more to this later, but i jsut love the idea of batter being in the computer and them having this adorable forbidden relationship eee. enjoy!))

 

     The player was a teen, with a permanent look of worry on his face. He seemed like everything bothered him and he rarely smiled. Most of his time was spent at this very computer desk, staring into the screen which held Batter and his world captive. Hazel green eyes would stare endlessly into the monitor, so close to his gaze and yet never quite making it. The man would watch his player for hours, completely content this way. He loved watching their eyes, so deep and _pure_ as they studied the screen in front of them. The Batter decided that he could live eternity this way. Zacharie often commented about his player's appearance, calling the boy " **delectable"**. Batter wasn't sure whither to be pleased or upset by that, because Zacharie wasn't lying. He didn't know how old the player was, but they were in their later teens. Messy auburn hair and deep nutmeg-green eyes, with a perfect body to match. In his eyes, the player was _perfect._ But from his many days of watching, Batter noticed that the player did not favor his appearance at all. He often said he "hated himself" for it, simply because of some access mass on his hips, in which both Zacharie and Batter found simply adorable. There were many times Batter would sit after a rough day of playing, after the Player had left, and watch them, wishing he could crawl from the screen ans reassure his troubled mind. He wanted the player to know that he was perfection. Alas, these were only silly dreams from a silly little man in the computer screen.

 

Then there were the lucky days when his eyes would flicker over the little icon on his dash. He would smirk, and double-click. "Alright, fine _._ You win, _le Batteur_." Those were the days that Batter yearned for, and he would eagerly jump up and grab his bat on those days, smiling to himself as the long-awaited feeling of restriction washed over him. He used to despise the invisible string; yet now he welcomed it. As Batter and his player advanced in the game, the Purifier started to notice changes in the way the player acted. He would smile more. His cheeks would flush. He..spoke a lot, as if talking to the Batter. The man loved this change of events. He enjoyed hearing the player talk to him, even if he couldn't reply. It felt nice, being treated as if he was real. The player spoke so _fondly_ of him too! He would say such nice, playful things. When they played the balloon game with that elsen, when they succeeded the player moved him around in circles, giggling. "We did it, we did it! Hell yeah, we fucking did it Batter! I'm so prouda you, man." Batter would look up to the sky where he could see his player clearly, in all their smiling and giggling. It was the best thing he had ever seen.  The player started to visit more often. Late at night he would come downstairs, yawning with their bright eyes bleary. He would sit down and lazily look over his usual tabs, eyes lidded. Then his gaze would rest over that lovely icon and a warm grin would slowly form on his lips. "Want to go for a late-night spin, Batter? I've got some time." After a good day of purifying, The Batter would often sit in the dead monorails and look at the ceiling of it, thinking. After a week or so of this, he decided that he loved his player. He was the most beautiful thing to exist, and Batter hoped he would stay with him as long as he could.

 

  One night, not long after this decision had been made, Batter was shaken from his thoughts to voices. No one was at the desk, so there was nothing to be seen. But he could make out his player, voice low and angry. His speech was slurred, and this caused Batter to frown. Had someone done something to him? He jumped at the sudden slam of something, probably a window or door. Then his player sauntered across the screen, moving away from the desk and into their personal space of the bedroom, covered by a dark purple sheet.  There were some grumbles and a small thud. Batter tipped his hat, leaning up as if it would help him see through the sheet. He heard a "hic" and there his player was again, moving the sheet away as he sat down at the computer desk again. His cheeks were very pink. Batter smiled, although still worried. He didn't look normal. His player blinked and frowned, drinking a clear liquid from a bottle. He had seen the player drink it before, but those bottles were usually plastic. This one looked different, sort of misty, as if it had smoke inside.  The player collapsed onto the desk top, his head laying on his arms. He made that sound again, and started to speak throughout it.  "Fuck them. They don't know anything." Batter sat down at a bench and rested his head in his hands, listening. "Just because they have girls that love them doesn't mean there's anything wrong with me. I just don't like girls. I like boys. What's so wrong with that?" Batter frowned. Was his player being bullied in his world? This thought angered him, but he pushed it away as the boy beyond the screen spoke again, taking him by surprise. "I mean, you love me, don't you Batter?" The player had lifted his head, staring at the icon in the left hand corner of his monitor. "Yes." Batter found himself replying, even if his player couldn't understand him. He desperately wished that he _could_ hear the man, that his player could know. The player sat there for a moment, then shook his head and laughed. "I know you do..or at least, i hope you do. Because i love you too, even if you aren't real. I have a habit of falling in love with characters that don't exist...but i just..." His eyes flickered away from the icon. "I feel like you _do_ exist. Like you can hear me." He looked back to the icon, sitting up. "Maybe I'm just crazy, but i can feel you watching me sometimes. When I'm on tumblr or something, I'll just feel this tingle down my spine, and it makes me look at your game. Is it you?" The Batter had jumped up into a standing stance, at full alert. This was actually happening! He had all four eyes locked on his player's face, heart pounding almost painfully in his chest. _How could he prove it?_ "Yes," he shouted uselessly,"Yes! It is me, I've heard and seen you all along!" Batter paced around, frustrated. How? How?? 

  
 The player sighed and dropped his gaze. "It's gotta just be me." He clicked on the icon and selected "continue". At that moment, Zacharie poked around the corner and whispered into Batter's ear. The Purifier stood rigid with the hint he had been given. In a swift movement he scooped the merchant up and hugged him. "Thank you." The shorter man chuckled and disappeared before the strings could tighten their omnipresent grip. Batter closed his eyes and focused on the codes he had been given. He focused harder on this than anything before in his life. Batter already knew how this game ended, as did his player. They had beaten the storyline many times, and surprisingly his player stayed by his side each time. The Batter thought about this as he focused, and when he opened his eyes, before him hovered a blank black text box with his pixeled icon in the top corner. He smiled. Batter looked up to his player and heard the boy speak again. "..I mean I really thought you could have existed, but that was my idiot mind all along. You're just a game character, nothing else. I'm just stupid and immature. Sometimes i wish someone would just put me out of my own miser-" He stopped before finishing his sentence as script he had never seen before appeared in Batter's speech box. No one was anywhere near the pixelated man for him to be talking to. What he was saying...wasn't something programmed.  
  **"Pity. I know you to be someone too stubborn to give up that easily. Now please, let me refresh your hope."**

The player gasped audibly and shrank back, blinking. "..w-what? This is some kind of joke!" They looked at Batter's sprite and then his words, as they scrolled on their own. 

**"It isn't. I've been meaning to speak to you for a very long time...I have been able to hear you all along, Player. And see you as well."**

**  
**The boy's face flushed a deeper red color and he stood, putting his hands on his cheeks. "Oh my fucking god. I must be fucking high as hell. I drank too much, oh Jesus Christ. Oh god.." He left to his room. Batter furrowed his brow, hurt. How could he leave like that? The man wasn't even done speaking yet! But then he saw the teen rush back to his keyboard with a bright expression, excitement clear in his face. He looked at the sprite and smiled warmly, sitting down. "You've heard me...all this time? Seen me too? Then prove it! What am i wearing?" Batter sighed in relief and chuckled. **"You don't seem to be wearing a shirt, as cute as that is. And your pink shorts are rather fitting, Player. They show off your legs rather nicely."** His chuckle grew into a laugh as he watched the player's face get impossibly redder, and he sputtered nervously. "Oh gosh, i, oh man.." His smile returned and he laughed, such a sweet sound to the Batter's ears. "Well, i rather like a man in uniform, myself." He winked playfully and ended up laughing at himself. Batter watched his player, so, so happy that this was actually _happening._ He closed his eyes and took a breath, then filled the box again. **"That brings me to the topic of moments before. To answer your question, yes."** **  
**The player blinked. "Well i know that now, since this is happening. You've been watching me like a cutie pie, this whole time! Gee, i feel famous." His smile softened when he read what the Batter responded right away. **"No. I mean the other question."** The player frowned, clearly confused. "What other question?" The Batter grinned and knew that surely his own face must be very flushed by now. He felt his heart flutter as he replied. 

**"I love you."**


End file.
